Lego Metroid
Lego Metroid (レゴ メトロイド Lego Metoroido) is a YouTube stop-motion animation mini-series and a (fan-made) story extending the current Metroid storyline. Lego Metroid tells the story of Samus Aran rejoining the Galactic Federation, after Metroid Fusion, on a mission to save a distress race from their own destruction. 001rich100, it's creator, has already released a few episodes and hopes to complete this (fan-made) story by late 2009. Characters * Samus Aran * Adam Malkovich * Andra * Dal-G * J-Yel * Wife * Dorn * Ridley Locations * Tato Galaxy * Tetra System * X-nel XI * Atylo * Communication Tower * X-nelian Mine * Junkyard * The Ancient Temple * X-nelian Research Facility * Underground Research Facility Suit Expansions * Power Suit * Power Beam * Morph Ball * Dox Suit * Dox Ball * Dox Beam * Super Missiles * Morph Ball Bombs * Screw Attack * Hi-Jump Key Items * Samus' Gunship * Mysterious Brick * Data Chip * Missing Keypad =Season I= Prologue ]]Lego Metroid takes place after Metroid Fusion, Samus Aran returns joining the Galactic Federation once more while receiving a new ship, on a mission to solve a troubling distress signal dating 5 years. The mysterious signal has been analyzed by Adam Malkovich, who also returns in this story. Adam reveals that the signal has a high frequency sound wave embedded. The high frequency sound wave is revealed to be a recording of an attack before the signal ended. Andra, a G.F. android commander, orders Samus to investigate the signal's origin - planet X-nel XI, located in the Tetra System. This barren and forgotten planet is scarred with a giant impact that can be seen even in space. Because the X-nel natives, the X-nelians, show no signs of activity, Adam concluded that whatever attacked during the distress signal recording killed off the X-nelian race. Samus reaches the signal's point of origin, a remote X-nelian Communication Tower, on a mission to find the central computer and find out what went wrong. Episode 1 - Inside the Tower Upon finding the central computer in the last room, the computer fails to turn on. A hatch leading to the tower's generator opens in need of repairs. Samus enters and unknowingly finds herself battling for her life against a giant Guardian Drone, which resembles the Parasite Queen, blocking the generator's power flow. The drone grabs Samus at the point of defeat and brings her closer for a finishing blow. Samus equips her missile and attempts to fend off the Drone. But in a failed attempt the missile explodes in front of her and her enemy. Both combatants are defeated. Samus's arm cannon completely comes off and is left for dead. Episode 2 - A New Mission ]]Samus dreams a familiar dream, one that she has been having since she rejoined the Galactic Federation, but wonders if it is of the past or the future. Unconscious, Samus is rescued by weird machines. They place her on a operating table and begin to fiddle around with her suit. Sparks fly and slowly Samus is given a new suit. She wakes up, weaponless, and a droid urges Samus to follow. The droid leads Samus to a computer room filled with much high tech equipment. The droid bows as it agrees to the orders it is given from behind a chair in the back of the room. "Welcome Samus..." Samus hears and slowly the chair turns to face her. An odd alien android welcomes her. The alien introduces himself as 'Dal-G'. Dal-G reveals the purpose to the signal's odd activation and the reason as to why Samus has a new suit. Dal-G also reveals the story of what had happened before, 5 years ago: The Sandoxes, a primitive race of android whose creation and purpose seems to be unknown, where awaken by their former ruler, Dorn. Dorn ordered the Sandoxes to find a planet with plentiful 'resources'. A wish that the race could not understand its purpose. ]]Finding the planet, X-nel XI, pleased Dorn. It was remote and had plentiful 'resources'. The Sandoxes invaded the planet. War was broken between the X-nelians and the Sandoxes. Dal-G, who was Dorn's right hand general of his army then, saw the evil in his ruler and rebelled. The war ended the X-nelian race killed off and Dal-G in exile. But before going to exile, Dal-G managed to steal Dorn's ultimate weapon's blueprint. Being powered by four X-nelian Generators, Dorn is slowly gaining power and is building his secret weapon. It's been 5 years and Dal-G began to build his army from scrapes in a hidden X-nelian mine base he found while escaping the war. Dal-G managed to slip through the enemy radar and send a distress signal untouched for 5 years. The native who tried calling for help during the war unfortunately could not finish the recording and hence left the signal untouched. Dal-G returns Samus her weapon and reveals to her their plea. Dal-G is in desperate help from a warrior and Samus was exactly what he needed. Samus accepted her new mission; infiltrate each of the four generators Dorn is connected to and shut them down. Doing so will weaken Dorn's defenses and Dal-G will ultimately favor in the war. With Samus's new suit, she can enter enemy territory and blend in with Dorn's minions. Samus leaves the secret base and heads for her ship stationed outside the Communication Tower. Adam disagrees with Samus's sudden change and her new mission. Adam contacts Andra and reveals to her the story Samus told him. Andra was fond of the idea and agreed with Samus, telling her this was an opportunity to establish a new relationship with another race of intelligent life. Andra immediately contacted Dal-G to do just that. Adam receives a message revealing the location of the first generator from Dal-G. Samus flies to the location and enters the Junkyard, a facility where the X-nelian race once dumped their useless scraps -luckly, not their organic waste. Samus enters and hence begins her journey to save a primitive race of a past history of shame and sin from their own destruction, their leader Dorn. Finding her way through the Junkyard, Samus upgrades to Super Missiles and Morph Ball Bombs and faces a second Guardian Drone. But before she can do some serious damage, the drone succumbs to a strange four-tentacle beast. There's nothing more she could do but move on. She finds a Mysterious Brick and teleports to the generator room. She successfully shuts it down and completes her first mission objective. Episode 3 - The Anicent Temple attacking Dal-G's base.]]Returning to her gunship, Adam reveals terrifying news to Samus. Dal-G is under attack by Dorn's army. Because Andra's attempt to contact Dal-G, they both unknowingly revealed Dal-G's hidden base. At the X-nelian Mine entrance, Dal-G and his small army attempt to stall the invasion until Samus reaches him. When she does, Dal-G hands her a Data Chip, containing all the remaining Generator locations. Before Samus could leave, the first wave of enemies infiltrates the mine and begins battle. Samus has no choice but to assist. Dal-G and his army do everything they can to fend off Dorn's army. Dal-G orders the whereabouts of J-Yel, his trustworthy ally, and just as soon a giant AT-BT breaks through the Mine entrance. Samus attempts to launch her Super Missile but nothing could penetrate this drone's armor. J-Yel jumps into the scene and wrestles the drone. J-Yel orders Samus to lay a Morph Ball bomb on the Drone's neck. Samus does just that and the Drone is defeated. Samus hitches a ride on J-Yel to a remote and hidden Secret Hanger where her ship has relocated. Adam receives the data chip and begins to analyze the data, meanwhile revealing the next generator location: an Ancient Temple where weird magic performs a sudden death to the ones who do not possess a pure heart and allows entrance to ones who do possess a pure heart. With her ship locked and docked by a missing Key Pad, Samus reaches the entrance to the Ancient Temple and the doors open for her. She walks through and is suddenly transformed into Tetris like block. Samus battles her way through the Ancient Temple acquiring the Screw Attack and expanding her current number of Super Missiles. She defeats the third Generator Guard Drone and shuts down the second generator. She teleports back to the entrance of the Ancient Temple, but not before acquiring another mysterious brick hence completing her second mission objective. Episode 4 - Afoot to Darkness ]]Returning to the Secret Hanger, Samus is given the next generator location, an abandon X-nelian Research Facility now overrun by Dorn's minions. Dal-G could not find the generator in the facility but knows it lies deep in the facility. Samus flies her ship to a blind spot in the facility's alarm system. Opening her way through, Samus enters and finds bizarre experiments taking place. Blending in with the enemy there is no need for Samus to be hostile. So she casually walks her way to the last room where she suspects the third generator would be. But before she reaches the big door, she finds out a terrifying truth. Dorn is experimenting with Metroids, an abomination only Space Pirates would be capable of doing. Samus is certain that Dorn is affiliated with Space Pirates, somehow. Samus destroys the Metroid and continues on reaching the big door. Entering, Samus finds a familiar foe resting above...Ridley! Episode 5 - Darkness ]]While holding Samus in his claws, Ridley breaks through the facility's wall. Ridley throws Samus into another wall, damaging her suit. Once she gets up, she notices that her suit is in critical damage and removes her suit. It comes to her surprise that the suit easily comes off revealing her original suit. Equipping her Super Missiles, Samus and Ridley square off into a rivaling battle. As Ridley falls to his seemingly last possible death, his tail explodes revealing an suit expansion, the Hi-Jump. Adam pilots Samus's ship to the battlefield and notifies her that her homing locating device activated. Samus feels uneasy and reveals to Adam the possible affiliation with Space Pirates. When Samus is given the option to quit, she persists to continue her mission and is determined to find out the truth behind the experiments and the reason behind her suit malfunction. Continuing to follow her mission objectives, Samus leaves her ship and continues excavating the research facility for the missing generator. Exploding a monument, Samus opens a new way and finds an Underground Research Facility. Samus faces the Generator Guard Drone IV and victors. Completing her mission objective when she found the generator, she retraces her steps back to her ship... Meanwhile, in a secret base underground a room containing a large entity is lit up from a light originating from the entity’s eye. “Does she suspect anything?” the entity calls to a walking familiar figure. “No Mother…Everything is going according to plan…” Dal-G replies… Because the story is told in episodes, 001rich100 will only release the remaining story plot as each episode is released, thus gradually adding more to the plot. So stay tuned! =Media References= Lego Metroid has many intentional and unintentional references to games, movies and other media. Such as follows: *Overall, Samus's gunship resembles that from Metroid Prime 3 Corruption. *Episode 1 - Inside the Tower, Samus fights a Generator Guard Drone who almost identically resembles the Parasite Queen from Metroid Prime. *Episode 2 - A New Mission, Samus is operated on in reference to the rise of Darth Vader in Star Wars Episode III - Revenge of the Sith. *Episode 3 - The Ancient Temple, Samus is transformed into a Tetris like block and plays the classic Tetris game for a few minutes. =Hidden Features= Lego Metroid contains many hidden features like easter characters and other items throughout the series. Such as follows: *In Episode 2 - A New Mission, Indiana Jones makes an appearance. *An Easter character named, "Metalzora" -which was created from inspiration by Metalzora- hides throughout the series starting from Episode 2 - A New Mission. *An Easter character named, "Skeleton" also hides throughout the series starting from Episode 3 - The Ancient Temple. *You can find Ridley's head as an Easter egg in the Junkyard entrance in Episode 2 - A New Mission. =Trivia= *Ridley was designed and built way before the release of the first episode of Lego Metroid. *Samus was hand drawn and painted using any color utensils and simple markers. *Each set seen in each episode was recycled from the previous set. =External Links= *[http://www.youtube.com/user/001rich100 001rich100's YouTube Page] *[http://pooki3bear.deviantart.com/ 001rich100's DeviantArt Page] Season I Episodes: *Lego Metroid Episode 1 - Inside the Tower *Lego Metroid Episode 2 - A New Mission Prt. 1 *Lego Metroid Episode 2 - A New Mission Prt. 2 *Lego Metroid Episode 3 - The Ancient Temple Prt. 1 *Lego Metroid Episode 3 - The Ancient Temple Prt. 2 *Lego Metroid Episode 4 - Afoot to Darkness *Lego Metroid Episode 5 - Darkness Season II Episodes: *Lego Metroid Episode 6 - Title *Lego Metroid Episode 7 - ??? *Lego Metroid Episode 8 - ??? *Lego Metroid Episode 9 - ??? *Lego Metroid Episode 10 (Finale) - ??? =Key Words= * 4Y-KL * AT-BT * Alt-Form * Bounty Hunter * Chozo * Chozo Technology * Dal-G Rebellion * Dro-Quas * Drone Keepers * Fleestra * Fleecram * Gravity Drones * Human * Indiana Jones * Metroids * Mother Brain * PK Droids * Plasma Beam * Sandoxes * Sandox Technology * Scour Droids * Space Pirates * Stop-Motion Animation * Super Battle Droids * T-Gunner * The J-Yel Chronicles: A Lego Metroid Story * Tri-Turret * Wall Jump Surface * War Wasp * X-nelian Generators * X-nelian Technology This article will be routinely updated with new information. Category:FanficCategory:Filming